


W A V E

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Klance smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day 2018, Wow, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: Happy V Day;)





	W A V E

Lance waves goodbye to what he hopes is his last set of customers of the night. He takes a deep breath and walks to the front entrance, locking both the locks of his shop. He leans against the door tiredly and rubs his eyes. A bath would do wonders for him and his tired body right now. Since it’s Valentine’s Day Eve, EVERYONE is trying to buy last minute bouquets for their loved ones, and as one of the best florists in town, it’s Lance’s job to fulfill their requests. But putting together his _masterpieces_ isn’t all that easy. It takes work, and that work takes at least four to five hours. But it’s all worth it in the end because he’s getting paid to do what he’s good at. And that’s a reward all on its own.

He flips a switch, turning off the sign in front of the shop, and the shop’s name _‘BLUE PETALS’_ goes from lit to dim, and then off. He walks back over to the front desk, and grabs his keys, phone, and jacket, ready to leave. The time reads 11:05pm, and he sighs again. He’s late for dinner again. Way late.

As Lance pulls into the driveway of his house, he removes his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He makes his way to the entrance of his home and unlocks the door, opening it up. An aroma instantly fills his nostrils as he closes the door behind him, removing his jacket. He walks straight to the kitchen and opens up the microwave, revealing his dinner covered by a few napkins. He’s starving. Once he starts the microwave, he walks over to the fridge and grabs a cold drink, closing the fridge. The microwave beeps four times and he takes his plate out, hot to the touch.

He sits at the glass table and digs right into his food; teriyaki chicken with white rice and steamed broccoli. Every bite is packed with flavor, and he licks the sauce off his lips. He open his juice in two seconds, and takes a few sips to wash down his food. There’s a sound of a door opening and closing, and he knows it’s his sleepy fiancé Keith, who already has bed head. He comes around the corner and Lance smiles sweetly to him, mouth full of food.

He continues eating as the sleepy boy walks over and kisses Lance’s cheek a few times. Lance smiles bigger and looks up to him. “Thanks for dinner. I apologize for being late. Again.” Keith sits in the chair across from him and yawns, rubbing his eyes. He watches as Lance continues stuffing his face, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Lance looks up and keeps the smile on his face, admiring his super sleepy fiancé. Keith has always had problems staying awake after he’s awoken, and that was really the cutest thing.

Or, _one_ of the cutest things, there’s at least a million and one cute things about Keith that Lance could name on the dot, but sleepy Keith is definitely top six. And also bed head Keith. Lance keeps his laughter to himself, taking another sip of his juice.

Keith opens his eyes and looks back at Lance who sets down his beverage. Keith is too tired for words and Lance can tell. He feels bad for being so late for the fourth night this month, but it is around the busiest time of the year. Once Lance finishes his food, Keith takes his items and walks to the kitchen to wash his plate and fork. He walks back to the table where Lance has his head down, tiredly. Keith sighs and grabs him gently, whispering to _‘come to bed’_ as they walk to their bedroom together.

He takes the time to remove Lance’s clothes to put him into more comfortable ones. Lance opens his eyes and looks up at Keith who is unbuttoning his work shirt. “Thank you, babe.”

Keith smiles down to him, leaning over to connect their lips in a small kiss. Lance kisses back and it lingers. They pull away for a sharp second, before connecting their lips again. Keith removes Lance’s shirt and throws it to the side, bringing his hands up to grab Lance’s face and deepen their kiss. Lance kisses back and moans into Keith’s mouth before taking his tongue. He lays on his back and before he knows it, Keith is on top of him, attacking his neck with wet kisses. Keith begins to unbutton his pants, but Lance grabs his hands, and pulls away. “Keith, don’t.” He whispers, panting. Keith sits up and stares down at him, his long, dark hair falling around his red face. Lance is blushing red as well as he looks up to meet Keith’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I do want this, but... I’m just way too tired for sex tonight. Or whatever this was leading into.”

Keith nods and lets out a tiny sigh. “Of course you are.”

Lance blinks a few times, sitting up on his elbows. “What, now?”

Keith shrugs. “Well, that’s been your answer every time I try to get you in the mood. I mean.. it’s been awhile.”

“No it hasn’t.” Lance answers.

Keith removes himself from Lance’s lap and nods again, backing away from the bed. “Yes. It has.”

“No, no,” Lance says surprised. “W-We just did it last month. New Years?”

Keith continues to grab a pair of Lance’s sweats bottoms, closing the closet door. “Nope. We didn’t. It’s actually been a... dry month.” He throws them on the bed beside Lance and leans against the wall just outside of the bathroom. ”Or.. four months.”

Lance sits up, completely shocked at this piece of news. Had he really been _that_ busy? He puts a hand to his chin and rubs it. He gets up and removes his pants, grabbing his sweats to put them on. “I-I had no idea it’d been that long. Business is miraculously booming right now, it’s crazy. But.. that still shouldn’t be an excuse for our... _private life.._ Our _wave..._ ”

Whenever either of them _get off,_ it’s an equally passionate thing that Lance refers to as a Wave, because that’s how everything hits him when Keith makes him feel good. Keith’s gaze falls from Lance, to the floor as Lance puts on his comfortable clothes. “I’m sorry about my schedule.” He grabs his work clothes and tosses them over to Keith. Keith puts them into the dirty hamper by the bathroom, and makes his way over to his side of their bed. Lance reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him close. “I should never NOT have any time for my fiancé or his needs whether they’re sexual or not.”

“It’s okay, Lance. Really. I’m busy too. I’ve just been missing you a lot lately, but I get it. You’re flowers are the best flowers ever, and I’d hate to be a bother while you do your work.”

Lance stares at him, gathering his thoughts. He then smiles and kisses Keith, catching him off guard. Keith leans into his kiss and when he tries to pull away, Lance doesn’t let him. “No,” he whispers, and brings Keith back for more. Lance kisses him again, bringing his hands up to grab his face, and slide his tongues against Keith’s lips. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s torso and pulls him close enough to close the space between them. His heart beats out of his chest, and when Lance moans, Keith pulls away along with his lip.

“Mm, I love you so much, kitty. You know that?”

Keith lets out a giggle as Lance plants tiny kisses against his ear. “I know! I love you so much more. Now let’s go to bed, I know you’re tired.” They kiss one more time and both get into the bed together, cuddling up and falling to sleep.

 

**____________________**

 

Valentine’s morning is a blur. Both Keith and Lance wake up, eat breakfast, exchange their kisses, and are out the door by eight o’clock on the dot. Keith works alongside Shiro and Pidge as a scientist _‘in training.’_ Just four more months and he’ll officially be able to give demands, run tests on animals, record data on his computer, all the fun stuff. He drives away from Shiro’s house as Shiro buckles his seatbelt and sits back, taking a deep breath. He rubs his hands together and blows on them.

“Hey, Happy V Day.” He says, punching Keith’s arm. Keith winces in pain and almost swerves into the left lane.

“Same to you.” He answers, a little dull.

“Everything alright?” Shiro raises his right brow, looking over to him.

Keith nods and rubs a hand down his face. “Yeah, everything’s great. Just a little.. uh, you know what? It’s nothing.”

Shiro frowns and shakes his head. “Nope you’ve already said it! Tell me!”

“No.”

“Come on, Keith,” he shakes Keith’s arm. “You can tell me!”

“No, no, no, no, and no.”

“Okay, fine. Chicken.”

Keith nearly bumps into the back of the car in front of him as he stops at a red light. He turns to Shiro and frowns, his nose scrunching up. “Hey! I’m not chicken, alright! If you want to know SO BADLY, Lance and I had a little talk last night.” He continues driving when the light turns green, and makes a hard right. Shiro nods and rubs his chin.

“Ahh, I see.” He starts. “About?”

Keith turns red. “Oh... um... our private life. We’re having some intimacy issues, I guess.”

“It’s not serious is it?”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that, we’re great! Just having a little miscommunication on the er... the intimacy level.”

Shiro nods again, sitting back. “Do you guys... need some help?”

Keith scrunches up his face and sticks out his tongue. “ _Ugh, Shiro!?_ No thanks!”

“N-Not from _me!!_ ” Shiro’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Jesus... Allura and I had a similar problem a few months ago where no matter how hard we tried, I couldn’t really ejec-“

“ _PLEASE_ do not finish that sentence!!” Keith yells, cutting him off.

“Right. I visited my doctor and he gave me this pamphlet on getting back into.. the grind. I can say it really helped us out.” Keith looks over at him as he nods honestly. They arrive at the lab, and get out, jogging inside from the cold.

“See ya later!” Keith waves as they walk opposite ways. He walks up two flights of stairs and heads to his office, going inside and closing the door. He removes his jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door. There’s a stack of files on his desk, and he sighs to himself, angrily. “Happy V Day to _me_.” It’s noon when Keith finishes with his files, and he thanks all the lords, because his stomach was growling louder and louder. He gets up and stretches, popping his back and shoulders. Lunch isn’t for another fifteen minutes, but who said getting food early was bad? As he approaches the door, he stops when he sees something slide under it. He leans over and picks it up, reading the sticky note attached to the front.

_‘Happy V Day, hothead! Have fun ;)’_

_\- Shiro._

He lifts the sticky note and reads the front of the pamphlet. It’s the one Shiro was talking about. He walks backward and sits back in his chair, beginning to read the pamphlet’s pages.

Lance rubs his aching hands, waiting for the clock on the wall to strike nine, so he can get home to Keith. He stays on his phone, sending and receiving text messages from their friends about his V Day gift. He sent them all special arrangements of flowers, using two NEW flowers he never uses for regular customers: _daffodils_ and _tinted blue roses._ He started WAY back in November, and didn’t finish until the end of January. Six baskets for the six lucky people in his life. He stares at the one in front of him. It’s for Keith. He has the most amount of flowers, because well? He‘s the most specialist; the literal love of his life. His soon-to-be hubby. He smiles at the thought, and looks down at his ring. Butterflies crash his stomach, and he can’t wait anymore. ‘Screw this’ he says, and he closes up shop early to head home to his fiancé.

“Keith, babe! I’m home!” He yells, shutting and locking the door behind him. “I’ve got a present for you!” He looks around and spots fake rose petals on the ground. They make a trail. He looks around and follows the trail. He walks to the back, as the petals stop in front of he and Keith’s room. The room is dimly lit and he pushes the door open slowly. “Hello? Kei-!”

He stops mid sentence when his eyes catch a glimpse of what he sees. The room is SURROUNDED by rose petals and fake candles. There’s an aroma in the air, one that makes Lance weak at the knees, it smells so damn good. He eyes the bed and sees more rose petals there, walking in further. The door closes behind him as a voice calls out. _“You’re home early.”_ He whips around and sees Keith in a red, lacy robe that stops just above his knees. His hair is tied back into a cute ponytail, with just a little of his bangs hanging down. His skin looks likes it’s glittering, and Lance can barely contain himself. Keith stands there, smile plastered to his face. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Lance’s eyes scan Keith up and down, his heartbeat speeding. “W-w-what’s um... going on _here?_ ” His voice cracks at the end.

Keith walks closer, eyeing the bouquet of flowers in Lance’s hands. “Wow, are these for me?”

Lance nods, still glued to the ground. Keith smiles wide and takes the basket out of Lance’s hands. He smells the flowers and walks over to set them on their dresser. “So pretty.” Lance’s eyes widen as he watches Keith walk away, a little preview of what’s underneath the robe showing. He curses under his breath and thanks the gods watching over him right now. “What’s uh... what’s all this?”

Keith turns around and smiles delicately. “Your Valentine’s Day present.”

“M-my Valentine’s... present?” Lance asks, mouth dry.

“Mhm. All yours, Future Mr. Kogane.” Keith smiles, biting his lip. He walks over to Lance and kisses his lips gently. Lance kisses back and when they part, Keith’s eyes shine.

“Shall we get a little more... _comfortable?_ ”

Lance nods rapidly, eyeing Keith up and down again. “Oh, yes. Yes, please.” He begins removing his jacket and shoes, kicking them off. Keith stops him and catches his gaze.

“Chill.. we’ve got all night. Take your time.” Keith’s voice is soft and Lance just wants to tackle him to the bed. But instead, he moves closer and kisses him. Keith kisses back slowly. His hands travel upward and underneath Lance’s shirt, rubbing his now warm body. He pulls away slow and smiles. “Clothes off. Slowly.” Lance nods and removes his shirt, slipping it over his head and handing it to Keith. He moves to unbutton his pants, and begins to struggle. His fingers are sweaty and he looks up, eyes landing on Keith’s. He laughs nervously and begins to panic a bit. “I-I got it.” He reassures. Keith walks over and grabs Lance’s hands. They lock eyes again and Keith smiles.

“ _I_ got it.” Keith kneels down and unbuttons Lance’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He stands as Lance kicks them off, throwing them to the side. When he removes his boxers, Keith’s eyes zoom down immediately to his erect cock. He smiles and brings Lance close again, kissing his lips. Lance kisses back, and as Keith pulls away, he points to the bed. Lance nods and sits down. “On your stomach, please.” Keith says, and Lance obey’s. He crawls up the bed and lays on his stomach, the bed bouncing a bit. Keith grabs a bottle off of the dresser, and walks over to the bed. Lance props himself up on his elbows and looks up to Keith, who’s standing there. “What’s that?”

“Shh.. Just lay there and let me take care of you. Okay?” Lance bites his lip and nods, laying his head back down. Keith gets on the bed and pours the vanilla scented oil into his hands. He rubs them together and begins to rub down Lance’s beautiful broad shoulders. Lance closes his eyes and relaxes under his fiancé’s touch. Keith rubs his hands down, oiling up Lance’s back and shoulders. He pours more into his hands and continues to move them gently down Lance’s back, rubbing and massaging over his ass. Lance lets out a relaxed sigh, as Keith rubs down to the back of his legs, rubbing his palms harder into his thighs.

“Mm..” Lance moans, taking a deep breath. Keith moves up and kisses his face.

“Now, don’t be scared to tell me what you like. What feels good.”

He whispers. Lance nods. Keith grabs the bottle and pours more oil into his hands, rubbing over and down Lance’s back, repeating his first process. He stays at his lower back, rubbing tiny circles with his thumbs. Lance closes his eyes. “I like that.” He says. Keith moves lower, rubbing gently over his ass. “I _definitely_ like that.” Keith’s face turns a shade redder and he bites his lip, moving down. After his hands dry out, he sits back on his feet and stares at Lance. He looks so beautiful it’s not even funny. Lance looks back and smiles. “You’re not done already, are you?”

“Oh! U-uh sorry. Here.” Keith reaches out and helps Lance turn on his back now. He puts more lubricant on his hands and begins massaging Lance’s front half of his body. He works his way down Lance’s body, not paying ANY attention to his more sensitive parts like his nipples and groin area. It makes Lance pretty frustrated when Keith rubs his soft, oily hands up his inner thighs, but makes zero contact with his erection. It drives him CRAZY. “K-Keith,” he lets out, closing his eyes. Keith smiles at him and stops. “You’re hands are like love machines and you’re making me feel so good and all, but I really need you to _touch me_ already before I explode-“

“Ah ah!” Keith cuts. “Not yet. This is all practice.”

“P-practice? For what?”

“Getting closer.” Keith leans and hovers over Lance, eyeing his lips. “Don’t you want to be able to communicate better on an intimate level?”

Lance eyes his lips and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I’d love that.”

“Then..” Keith leans down and kisses Lance passionately. _“Trust me, Lancey.”_ He says between their kiss. Lance’s cock twitches and he lets out a moan, closing his eyes. Keith smirks and grabs more oil. “Besides. Now I get to touch you.”

“Fuck, yes.” Lance practically sings. Keith oils his hands up and goes straight for Lance’s throbbing, six inch cock. He massages it gently, beginning to stroke it up and down slowly. Lance’s head goes back into the pillows and he bites his lip hard. He’s never been this touch starved before, and sure as hell doesn’t like it. He begins letting out his breath in puffs and pants as Keith plays with and massages his balls. An electric shock runs throughout him and he bucks his hips. “Again,” he pants. Keith stops to stare at him as he stutters. “M-my balls... p-play with my balls!”

“I actually have something for you.” Keith leans over the bed and digs under it, pulling out a long box. He opens it, revealing a brand new sex toy. Lance’s breathing grows more rapid as he stares. Keith throws the box down and presses the ON button. It begins to vibrate pretty loudly and both of them stare at it. “Say hello to the Hitachi Magic Wand.” Keith crawls over to Lance and lays next to him on his side. “Wanna test it out?” Lance nods and gets more comfortable on his back. Keith can’t help but grab Lance’s face and kiss him with power. With love. They lay there for a minute, Keith hovering half his body over Lance as they engage in a hot, wet making out sesh, all the while trying to turn on the vibrator. Once it’s on, Keith pulls away and stares at it. Lance stares up at him and waits for what’s next.

Keith reaches down and presses the vibrator between Lance’s legs, against his balls. Lance rolls his eyes closed and lets out a throaty moan, grabbing onto Keith’s arm tight. The vibrations move through him in waves, and he squeezes Keith’s arm even tighter. “Ohh, sh-shit!” He yells, reaching down to grab his cock. Keith slaps his hand away and shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Lance lets out a soft whine, and moves his hips in circles with the vibrator. Keith gawks down at him, watching as sweat forms on his forehead and chest. He leans down and begins to kiss on Lance’s neck. He nips and bites at it, sucking hard for a hickey. Lance writhers and wiggles around under him, gripping a handful of Keith’s lace robe in his left hand. Suddenly, the vibrator’s speed gets faster! Lance clenches his stomach, making an _‘O’_ shape with his mouth. Keith comes up from his neck, and they make eye contact. Lance’s eyes are watery, and his face is full of complete pleasure, he can’t even make a sound. Keith smiles down at him, and goes to his ear, kissing and licking his earlobe. “How does this feel?” He whispers, seductively, and Lance almost looses it.

He finally lets out the moans he’s been holding, and they all come out at once, over and over and over. “ _Ah, ah,_ k-ke-ith! O-Oh fucking go-!” He’s cut off by Keith’s mouth on his as they share a few kisses. Keith’s so hard right now, it aches. Seeing Lance pretty much come undone right here and now because of him, sends him over the fucking edge. He watches and focuses on how Lance’s body looks right now. His stomach and chest are sweaty, giving him a bronze glow in the dimly lit room. The rest of his body shakes, trembling with the need to RELEASE. His cock sways as he trembles, precum dripping and running down the sides onto his naval. As his stomach begins to clench near his naval, he holds his breath, and Keith knows exactly what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to cum. Being the little shit that he is in the relationship, Keith removes the vibrator and turns it off. He smirks and looks at Lance’s face. It’s completely SHOOK.

“K-Keith!!! What-!?” Keith kisses his lips and pulls away, sitting up on his knees to remove his laced robe. Lance’s eyes widen big as he takes in the sight. _Keith wearing lingerie._ He wears a blue, lacy thong silhouette with adjustable garters, and long coral blue socks to match. His erection damn near pokes through the thong, and Lance curses every curse word he knows. “Motherfuck-!” And he cums right there.

Keith watches as Lance’s cock squirts his seed over and up, onto his belly, painting it white. It twitches one more time, and repeats the same action. Lance lets out another guttural moan, his breath becoming staggered. Keith lets out a chuckle, biting his lip at his wrecked fiancé. When he takes note that Lance’s erection doesn’t go anywhere, he leans down and connects his lips to Lance’s ear. “Are you okay?” His whispers. Lance is still for a bit.. then nods once. Keith smiles against his ear and lets out a chuckle that makes Lance’s cock twitch eagerly. “Can you keep going?”

“Y-yes.” Lance whispers back, breathing a mess. “Want to make _you_... feel good. Want to make.... make you cum.”

”Hm.. well I won’t argue with that.”

They both laugh, and Keith sits up. Lance takes out Keith’s pony tail and grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling him back down to connect their lips in a hot, breathy kiss. Once Lance regains his strength, he sits up and pulls Keith into his lap. They continue to kiss, more with their tongues than anything and Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders. Lance maneuvers them around so Keith is laying on his back. His hair falls around him onto the pillow and Lance positions himself over him. He examines Keith’s body; the way he wears that lingerie so confidently and beautifully. He could cum again.

“You look so hot, babe.” He whispers, coming down to connect his lips to Keith’s neck and chest. “So, so sexy.”

Keith finally lets out a moan as Lance immediately sucks down on his sweet spot just below his jawline. He licks and bites there, moving around to the other side to start his famous trail of love bites. When he leaves one, he pulls away from it to examine it. Then he takes his thumb, and pushes on it, which makes Keith moan, his octave a pitch higher. Lance repeats this several more times and when he finishes, his trail of purple hickies decorates Keith’s neck and collarbones. He smiles and makes his way down Keith’s chest, stopping to show his nipples some love. He takes one in his mouth and pinches the other between his index finger and thumb. Keith’s back rises off the bed in an arch as Lance nips and bites his nipple. “Mmm- fuck,” Keith mumbles, breath becoming staggered. Once Lance reciprocates the attention, he leaves Keith’s nipples hard and to a point. Perfect. He kisses his way down Keith’s smooth stomach, and stops at his naval. A few wet kisses there, and then he takes Keith’s thong between his teeth, pulling them down a bit to reveal Keith’s erect cock, which nearly slaps him in the face. Keith’s cock is slick and moist from precum as he wraps his fingers around it. Little curls of black pubic hair settle around it as Lance examines it in its glory.

Keith watches as Lance settles on his knees and elbows, preparing to give him one of his magnificent blowjobs. Keith’s cock hardens between Lance’s closed fist and Lance looks up, making eye contact with him. “Are you ready for my mouth?” He asks seductively.

“I’ve been ready, baby.” Keith answers, his voice a bit raspy. Lance smiles innocently and kisses only the tip. He kisses it again and again and moves his way down the veiny, hard member, tasting what is left of Keith’s precum. Keith lets out a few sighs, trying to contain his moans when Lance’s tongue runs up the side and circles around the tip. Lance sits up on his elbows and begins to take Keith’s cock into his mouth, slowly and surely. He moves down, and down until it pokes the back of his throat. He gags a bit, and comes off, coughing, his saliva connected from Keith’s cock to his lips. Keith sits up on his elbows slowly, and tries to contain his breathing to see if Lance is okay.

“La....Lance?” He asks. Lance looks up and nods, giving a thumbs up. Keith nods back decided to watch this time. Lance loosens up his throat and takes Keith into his mouth again, bobbing up and down, lips curled into an _‘O’_ shape. Keith puts his head back and closes his eyes. Suddenly, they shoot open. “Ow... ow! T-Teeth, Lance! You’re biting!” He grabs Lance’s hair, tugging his head back a bit. Lance stops and comes off again, swallowing his spit. His face reddens quicker than its ever before, and worry takes over.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry!” He apologizes, honestly. Keith nods his head, rubbing his hand down the side of Lance’s face. “I-it’s okay, it’s okay. Just take your time. Be easy.”

Lance nods, and waits a few seconds before he tries again. He’s nervous now, and Keith can tell because his grip has suddenly gotten a bit tighter. He reaches over and grabs the vibrator, turning it on and handing it to Lance. “ _Relax_.” He says, softly. Lance takes it, holding it in his hand for a few seconds. Then he places it back between his legs and against his balls. The vibrations run through him and he moans, putting his head down. Keith watches him, the grip on his cock loosening. “There you go, Lancey.. good boy.” Lance smiles weakly and goes back to Keith’s cock, taking it into his mouth again. He bobs his head slow and steady, taking all of Keith into his mouth and slightly down his throat. Keith lays back, the bed bouncing a bit as he takes a grip full of the bed’s blankets. He can feel Lance’s moans around him as he continues to bob his head back and forth, the vibrations from the vibrator transferring from Lance’s body to his own cock.

“Yes, _yes Lancey_. Yes..”

Lance moans in response and decides to move faster. Keith’s cock hardens again, and out of reflex, he places both of his hands on either side of Lance’s head and thrusts into his mouth. Lance gags, his saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth and down Keith’s cock. “Almost! _Almost!_ ” Keith yells, as his eyes roll back into his head. With a few final thrusts, he cums once, nothing major. Lance swallows it. Keith stops breathing and looks down at Lance who’s looking up at him. He pulls off Keith’s cock with a tiny pop and coughs a few times. “Is that it?” He asks, his voice so raspy and gone. Keith is embarrassed and turns every shade of red. And then... he feels his abdomen tighten.

“Oh, L-Lance, look ou- _Ahh!_ ”

He cums over again, not a lot, but a generous amount. It splatters over Lance’s lips and nose, dripping down his chin. Keith sits up slowly and looks at Lance, who’s smiling up at him. “S-sorry.”

“Hm.” Lance licks his lips and tastes Keith’s seed, all keeping eye contact with him. “It tastes... salty.. this time.”

The sight of Lance RIGHT NOW, and that sentence alone is enough to make Keith cum again and again. He leans over and kisses Lance’s forehead, reaching for Lance’s shirt. He wipes Lance’s face off, and grabs both sides of it, leaning down to kiss his lips. But he stops just before, and smiles. Lance opens his eyes slowly and looks up to a smiling Keith. “Kiss me, already.” He says, impatiently. Keith leans down and kisses him hard and full of passion. Their lips move and tangle around each other’s, tongues slipping and sliding. Keith moans into his mouth and kisses him harder. Lance kisses back and snakes his way up. They pull away slobbery, and Keith helps Lance to lay on his stomach. He leans down and kisses the nape of Lance’s sweaty neck and shoulders, kissing down his glistening back. He comes back up and kisses Lance’s ear. “Condoms?”

That sends multiple shivers down Lance’s spine as he tries to keep his composure. “I put them in the... T-Top um.. drawer.”

Keith smiles and gets up, walking over to their drawer. He opens the top drawer and looks around, moving a few clothes. He spots the box and reaches inside, grabbing two condoms and walking back over to the bed. Lance watches him, eyeing his eager cock as it bounces around. Keith sits on the bed and gets behind Lance, sitting between his legs. “Up.” He instructs. Lance comes up on all fours and bites his lip, nervously. Keith grabs the bottle of lubricant and coats his right hand’s fingers with it, leaning forward to plant a single kiss to Lance’s ass. He lets out nervous breath and then slowly pushes his index finger against Lance’s rim. Lance jerks forward and Keith stops. “Oops. A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah... just been a while. Go ahead, I’m... fine.” Lance reassures. Keith nods and takes a moment to press that same finger back to his rim, pushing it inside. Lance closes his eyes at the sudden pressure and takes a really deep breath. When he lets it out, Keith uses that time to push his finger in passed his first knuckle. Lance lets out a shaky, staggered breath. Keith contains his moan and covers his mouth, trying not to get too overwhelmed by this single moment. There’s more to come. Literally. As he moves his finger in and out, he looks over and out at Lance to make sure he’s okay. He hasn’t said a word or made a sound. “Babe?” Keith asks, stopping his movements. “Say something.”

Lance lets out his breath with a long groan. “U-um..” that’s all he CAN say. Keith takes that as a good thing and pours more oil onto his fingers. “Okay, Im gonna loosen you up extra good. Ready?”

“M-mhm.” Lance says. Keith pushes his index finger in and nearly looses it from Lance’s internal warmth. It’s almost hot, and seems to get warmer the deeper he goes. Lance brings his upper body down into the bed and begins to chew on the blanket. He lets out another moan as Keith adds a second finger, working him open. “You’re so warm, Lancey.” Lance moans in response to that and it sounds like he’s in pain. “ _Ohh_ , I can’t wait to feel you on my cock.”

“Y-yeaahh?” Lance manages to say, sounding like a broken record. Keith frowns out of focus and keeps moving his fingers in and out of Lance’s somewhat loose hole, searching for his prostate. He snakes his way up Lance’s body and kisses on his sweaty neck again. When he decides to add a third finger, it catches Lance by surprise and his mouth falls open. Keith kisses his mouth and works his fingers in and out, deeper each time. Lance jerks his hips back onto Keith’s fingers and lets out another gutty moan. Keith stops suddenly and smiles deviously.

“I’m sorry future Mr. Kogane... was that your _sweet spot_ I just reached?”

Lance’s eyes widen and he looks to his right, meeting eyes with Keith. He can’t say a word with Keith’s fingers buried so deep in him, but Keith takes note and kisses his still lips.

“Kidding. _I’ll save that for my cock._ ”

He whispers, getting up and removing his fingers. Lance sighs and closes his eyes. Keith positions himself behind Lance and rubs his ass in circles. Lance looks back.

“Please, hurry the fuck up.”

Keith laughs. “Alright, alright.”

He grabs his condom, and rips it open with his teeth. He spits out the wrapper and begins rolling the condom onto his cock, slowly. He knows Lance is watching, and goes even slower. Lance smacks his lip and frowns. “Fucking come on!”

Keith laughs again and rolls it on properly. “Hey, isn’t being impatient my thing?”

“Just wreck me already!”

 **Oh. FUCK.** Keith closes his eyes and says a prayer for Lance, because he’s about to get his wish. He grabs the lubricant and slicks his cock up, moving forward to align it with Lance’s hole.

“Do you need anymore prep?”

Lance shakes his head, biting his lip. Keith nods and stares at him, studying his breathing. When he exhales, Keith pushes just the tip in, squinting his eyes at the radiating warmth. Lance squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath. Everything feels so good, and it’s only just his tip! Keith desperately wants to loose all control and drive his cock straight in and fuck Lance’s brains out! But... he wouldn’t do that after three months. He’s very gentle when it comes to Lance. So he decides to grab Lance’s hips and extra slowly push himself in. Lance groans, and takes a fistful of the beds blankets, shaking his head.

“ _Ah!_ W-wait!” He raises his voice, groaning out in pain. Keith stops his motions quickly.

“Sorry!” He says honestly.

“S-slow.... go slow.”

Keith nods his head and moves even slower. He feels Lance’s hole stretch with every inch he pushes in, and his head falls back in complete bliss. Lance is tight, and it feels extremely good around his cock. He gets situated to a complete stop and waits for the word from Lance to move. He rubs circles on Lance’s ass cheeks, and tries to hold back his urge to move. Lance nods and clears his throat, loosening his grip from the blanket. Keith moves his hips back, pulling out to just the tip, then pushing all the way back in. Lance moans out loud and rolls his eyes back. “Jesus Keith.... _f-fuck._ ”

“Are you i-in pain?” Keith’s voice is strained from pleasure. Lance shakes his head, and lets out a long puff of air.

“Go, b...babe. _Please,_ move.”

Keith draws his hips back and begins rocking into Lance. He keeps his pace gentle, building up his momentum one thrust at a time. Lance moans under him, and arches his back, the wet slide of Keith’s cock audible. Lance moans with each thrust, mumbling _‘ooo’_ and _‘ah’_ as he squeezes his eyes closed. Lance’s body is burning up, Keith notices. He runs his hands up and down Lance’s hips and thighs, digging his nails into them. His head goes back again and he reaches out for Lance’s shoulders, gripping them hard to go deeper. Lance lets out a broken moan and begins to roll his hips with all the energy he has, fucking Keith back. “ _Ughh,_ fuck, _fuck._ ” Keith whispers. Their moans fill the room, and Keith thrusts harder, faster, less controllably. Lance is a moaning mess, and is desperate for kisses, so he stops and tries to speak. “N-need- _ahha!_ ”

Keith slows down and pulls out slowly, Lance groaning from the loss. He flips Lance over onto his back and leans down to press their lips together. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and kisses him back, moaning into his mouth. They part ways and Keith stares down at Lance, looking him in the eyes.

“L... Love you _so_ much, Lancey.”

Lance leans up and connects their lips again. “I love y-you more.” He mumbles against Keith’s lips and smiles. Keith reaches his hand down and strokes Lance’s moist cock, collecting its precum onto his hands. Lance puts his head back and sighs out of pleasure. Keith takes his precum and rubs it around his gaping hole as lubricant. He then strokes his own cock and aligns it up with Lance’s hole. He leans down and kisses Lance’s lips once more, moaning as he pulls away. “Do it.” He whispers, shoving his face into Lance’s hot, sweaty neck. As he kisses and licks it, Lance puts his head back for a brief moment, taking deep sighs. He leans forward a bit and takes hold of Keith’s cock, aligning it up with his ass. He guides Keith’s cock into his hole and Keith wastes no time. He positions both of his arms on either side of Lance’s head and begins thrusting, pounding into him. Lance begins to breathe rapidly, holding onto Keith’s arms for support as his head hits the headboard over and over. Keith closes his eyes and focuses on his speed. He pulls Lance’s long, glorious leg over his right shoulder and grinds his hips slow, rolling them around.

“Oh f-fuck..ing _god!_ ” Lance finally yells out in fast pants. His sweat collects in the nook of his collarbones. He puts his head back, eyebrows arching into a frown as his mouth stays agape. Keith looks down and smirks at him, kissing his mouth. They kiss each other passionately, Lance bringing his arms up and around Keith’s neck. As Keith begins to steady his thrusts faster, Lance’s nails dig into the skin of his shoulder blades and run down his pale, sweaty back. It makes Keith groan lowly. His legs begin to shake and it makes Lance smile up at him, weakly.

“G-gonNA- _aha, oh_...” Lance rolls his eyes back. “C-come?”

Keith shakes his head to response, smiling back. “I.... got you... something.”

In a fast swoop, Keith flips them over so Lance is on top. Their breaths are rapid and hot as Keith puts his hands behind his head. He motions with his eyebrows to his bag by the bed and Lance reaches over slowly, unzipping it. He puts his hand in, and pulls out some furry, pink handcuffs. He gasps and laughs, looking to Keith.

“Fur-lined!? Th-These are so.... fucking hot!”

“Yeah,” Keith sits up. “So why don’t you use em?”

Lance turns back and sees Keith with his arms spread out where the headboard handles are. He hurriedly pulls out the second pair and proceeds to handcuff both of Keith’s wrists to the bed, making sure they were extra tight. Keith winces a bit and bites his bottom lip, watching as Lance goes down to finish removing his lingerie. He then swings his leg around and grabs Keith’s cock, aligning it with his hole again and sliding down on it extra slowly. They both moan in unison again, and Keith puts his head back so far, his Adam’s Apple pokes out. Lance’s head also goes back and he places his hands on Keith’s hot chest. He take a second to get better situated, waiting for Keith to too. When Keith’s hips buck, Lance takes that as a signal to begin moving. He comes up, then down. And again, up then down. Keith sighs blissfully, breathing harder. “Go Lancey.. _r-ride_ me! Pretty please, please.”

Lance stares down at Keith for a brief moment. Then he smiles, nodding his head. He, like Keith, wastes zero time! He slides his hips back and forth, clawing down Keith’s chest, drinking in Keith’s silent moans that escape through his lips. He rolls his hips slowly, placing both of this hand on either side of Keith’s head. He spreads his long legs and starts bouncing. Keith throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in and out fast. “Lance!” He yells, face frowned up and sweaty. Lance comes down to his level and sucks on his neck with all the strength he has left. He pulls back and bounces, his momentum getting faster. Keith wiggles around under him, pulling himself by his chained wrists. His toes curl so hard they lock, and he starts seeing nothing but blackness. Lance grabs the back of his neck and connects their lips, kissing him sloppily and weakly. Keith kisses back, trying to pull his wrists free. He growls against Lance’s mouth, biting down on his bottom lip. Lance tries to pull away, but Keith has his lip between his teeth so hard, so he keeps grinding his hips, this time in bigger circles. Keith nips him and his lip begins to bleed instantly.

They share a weak laugh as Keith leans up to pepper kisses all over Lance’s neck and face. “Come on baby, you can do it,” he whispers, biting his own lip. Lance keeps his same pace and comes up to come back down, repeating his actions several times over. Keith groans again, and he can’t take it. He wants to, needs to touch Lance or he might fucking explode. Lance’s moans turn into groans and he takes hold of his own cock and strokes it hard and fast. “ _Keith!!_ I-I gotta-!” He breathes. Keith growls once more, and then there’s a _cracking_ sound. Lance stops his motions and watches wide eyed as Keith’s arm muscles nearly pop out of his arms!

The veins in his neck and forehead become visible as he pulls his arms forward and literally rips off the headboard handles that were binding his wrists. Lance yelps surprised and Keith tackles him onto his back. He pins Lance down and kisses his lips, bloody and all. Lance wraps his legs around his waist as Keith takes all control, slamming and pounding his hole with ALL OF HIS ENERGY. Lance pulls away and sticks his nails back into Keith’s shoulder blades, running his nails down and up repeatedly. “ _AHH!! OKAY! K-KEITH!!! YES, Y-YES!!_ ” Keith attacks Lance’s neck, reaching down to grabs his cock to stroke it. Drool slips from the sides of Lance’s mouth as he lays there on the edge of his orgasm. He gasps for air and holds onto Keith tightly. Then, all at once, _it_ hits him. Waves of longing passion and ecstasy wash over him, sending tingles down every inch of his spine, to his toes, back up to his cock, and then out in a white splash, sticking to his stomach and Keith’s entire hand. His grip around Keith loosens, all energy leaving his body. He feels amazing.

But he notices Keith has stopped his movements. He hasn’t got off. Not yet. With all the energy he had left, which is close to none at all, Lance brings Keith down to him and kisses his lips. Keith kisses back and when they pull away, Lance immediately goes for Keith’s ear, pulling him down more. “Go, baby,” he whispers. “Keep going.” So Keith does. He props himself up on his hands and begins thrusting into Lance again. Lance decides to do all he can to get Keith to get off hard. He moans each time Keith thrusts into him, biting his bloody lip. When Keith moves faster, Lance reaches up and plays with his sweaty nipples, twisting and tugging them; massaging them. It drives Keith so wild, his arms give out and he’s forced to shove his head into the nook of Lance’s sweaty neck. Lance wraps his arms AND legs around Keith’s moist body, holding onto him tight as he continues thrusting. Lance feels every slick slide, as his _wave_ comes to an end to restart again. Oh boy. He moans weakly against Keith’s ear, holding onto him tighter.

“Oh.. _aha, kitten._ Yes. _There_.” He praises, and Keith groans in response to him. Lance throws his head back and runs his nails down Keith’s chest, leaving red trail lines. Keith’s running out of stamina Lance notices, so he slowly flips them over one last time and decides to ride him till he comes. Keith smiles weakly, grabbing Lance by the hips. Lance begins to rock back and forth, holding onto Keith’s thighs for support. Keith bucks his hips with every motion and they moan together. Keith brings himself up so that their positioned in a scissors kind of way; facing each other with their legs casted out away from the other. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s hot shoulders and moves his body back and forth. Keith lets out tiny moans, _watching_ Lance please him. Lance moves forward and kisses some more of Keith’s delicious neck, sucking on his sweet spot. The headboard handles dangle from Keith’s cuffed wrists as he brings them up to wrap his arm around Lance’s torso to hold him closer.

Then he starts moving his hips. Faster.... a little more faster... they both moan against each other, and Lance grabs a fistful of Keith’s sweaty hair, tugging on it hard enough to tilt Keith’s head back. He kisses more on his neck and attacks his sweet spot once more. And then it starts to happen. Keith’s wave. He gently brings Lance off of his cock, and sets him in front of him. Lance reaches forward to remove the slightly filled condom, tossing it in the trash bin by their bed. He then grabs Keith’s cock and begins to stroke it. Keith uses his hands to keep himself up, placing them behind him. Lance strokes Keith’s cock up and down, running his thumb across the sticky slit. Keith lets out breathy moans as Lance touches the most sensitive part of his body. His head goes back and Lance watches him unravel.

Keith rolls his hips around and thrusts into Lance’s fist, his breath leaving his body in staggered pants. “Let’s go, baby,” Lance whispers, biting his bloody lip. “ _Come for Lancey._ ” Keith lets out a broken chuckle, biting his bottom lip. The sight makes Lance weak and horny all over again, and he lets out a tiny moan, focusing his attention on Keith’s _attention_. Keith’s cock twitches and hardens in Lance’s grip as Keith’s thrusts meet Lance’s stokes. His gasps and grips onto the blanket behind him. His wave is a bit different from Lance’s. _It_ doesn’t hit him all at once, but instead, hits him from all over. His bottom, kiss-swollen lip quivers and he stops breathing altogether.

His head goes back and his body ticks in tiny jolts. His toes and fingers curl, and his mouth falls open for that guttural groan he’s about to unleash. His eyes open wide and roll all the way back and his hips begin to shake. His cock throbs between Lance’s fist and with one final hard stroke, Keith overflows. His groan is deep and a bit deafening. His legs shake as Lance continues stroking his cock, milking him. He comes way more than the other times this night and ANY other night. Lance honestly can’t believe it. It’s the hottest thing ever. Keith takes really deep breaths before collapsing down on his back. He’s still, his breathing calming down. Lance watches him, removing his dirty hand from around his leaking cock to reach over and grab some sort of cloth material. When there’s nothing, he gets off the bed gently and waddles over to their hamper, grabbing a few hand towels. He walks back and cleans up. He cleans off Keith’s... _everything_ and unchains him from the cuffs that bind his wrists. He takes the two broken headboard handles and places them on the dresser next to Keith’s flower basket. He shuffles to the closet and grabs his blue puffy robe, placing it on.

The bed shuffles and he turns around. Keith places his robe on and when he tries to stand, he’s immediately groaning out in pain and sitting back down. Lance rushes over to him and examines him. “Woah, are you okay?“ Keith shakes his head and holds onto him. “What’s wrong?”

“I,” He starts. “...think I pulled something.” His face turns crimson red. Lance stares at him and rubs the back of his neck.

“Seriously!?” He wants to laugh. Keith looks up and frowns, slapping his arm.

“Yes! Seriously!”

Lance holds his hands up in surrender and stands to his feet. “Well... don’t move. Lay down. I’ll finish cleaning up.”

“No,” Keith whispers, tugging on Lance’s robe to pull him down on the bed. “Lay with me.” He pokes out his bottom lip, batting his eyelashes. “ _Pwease?_ ”

Lance laughs, moving the sweaty bangs away from Keith’s eyes. He then sighs and kisses his forehead. “Fine. But in the morning you’re fixing the headboard AND we’re seeing a doctor.”

“Yeah, yeah.... we’ll see.”

Lance lays his head in the nook of Keith’s neck and sighs, closing his eyes. “Tonight was really,” He starts. “... what I needed.”

“It’s what we _both_ needed, Lancey.” Keith leans down and kisses Lance’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

A wide smile breaks Lance’s face and he chuckles. “Ha! You pulled something! Old man! Wait till I tell all our fr-!”

Keith pushes Lance off of him and he rolls onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Ouch.”


End file.
